


a quick lesson

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Mutual Masturbation, Squirting, the singing lesbian tells the piano playing lesbian how to squirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: “You mean, you’ve never squirted before?”The hot and heavy side by side masturbation session between the girls stopped as quickly as it had started, Sayaka flashing a surprised (though flushed) face to Kaede, who shook her head quickly.





	a quick lesson

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry i have absolutely no chill. someone in our group chat can say the smallest nsfw thing about a character and my brain is like, “OH I CAN WRITE THAT”. so, i hope you like it!

* * *

“You mean, you’ve never squirted before?” 

The hot and heavy side by side masturbation session between the two girls stopped as quickly as it had started, Sayaka flashing a surprised (though flushed) face to Kaede, who shook her head quickly. 

“I thought that the feeling meant I was going to do something else, so I always stopped until the feeling went away and then finished myself off.”

“Well, today that’s gonna change and you’re going to have a squirting orgasm,” Sayaka said with a nod, slowly starting to pump her fingers into herself once more. Kaede followed suit, and soon both girls were up to the rhythms they had been at before the little interruption. Before things resumed being too hot and heavy (and that new goal was potentially forgotten about due to mounting pleasure both girls were feeling), Sayaka began her instructions to the other girl, her voice wavering as she tried to talk while still fingering herself.

“N-now the trick to squirting is to just relax, and make yourself get really turned on.”

As a point, Sayaka moved her free hand from grasping the bed sheets up to one of her breasts. She dove in like an eager schoolgirl who is seeing her girlfriend’s body for the first time, her fingers immediately moving to rub at her nipple, the small perky nub already stiff (and a little slick) from her and Kaede’s earlier play. She let out a moan as she gently pinched it a jolt shooting down her spine. 

With her head turned to watch the show going on besides her, Kaede didn’t notice her own free hand creeping to her own larger breast, fingers rubbing at her own nipples like her friend besides her was doing. She had always spent a little time getting herself warmed up by playing with her breasts, but it was a new experience to do it while her other hand was busily pumping between her legs. Today was just full of new feelings and experiences, it seemed.

Meanwhile Sayaka’s eyes were now merely slits, overtaken by the pleasure, biting her lower lip as she played with both of her pleasure zones. Her breath picked up slightly with the movement of her fingers, and it took everything in her not to finish herself off too quickly right there. 

“Something else I found to work is to tease yourself a bit, with going and stopping right before you come,” she instructed, voice faltering a bit on the last word as a curved finger inside her brushed against the roof of her tunnel. Changing it up a little, she found the familiar motions once more, a ‘come hither’ sort of gesture that had her inner walls clenching tightly around her fingers. 

“Also, use a motion like you’re asking someone to come to you on the top of your tunnel.” 

Kaede’s moan made Sayaka figure she had done just that, and she closed her eyes to take it all in. On top of what she was doing to herself, explaining the process of what she usually did to make herself squirt to another girl was giving her a different kind of sexy thrill. It was downright hot if she was being honest, and she made a note to try to remember the experience, maybe even write a song inspired from it. 

But for now, the task at hand, trying to help another girl experience the wild sensation of a squirting orgasm. She brushed her thumb over her clit, remembering another important piece of information to discuss. 

“Don’t forget to give your clit lots of attention, it’s as important of a factor for squirting as fingering yourself in the right spots is.”

Rubbing her own clit as she spoke, she took note of how Kaede’s moans picked up once more beside her, and allowed her own pace to increase. She sighed and moaned as she touched herself, the goal of orgasm in mind. 

“Play with it like it’s the most important note in your musical piece,” Sayaka said, taking her own advice as she began rubbing slow circles on her clit. “Relax and just think about how good it feels.” 

“It feels....” Kaede moaned, arching her back a bit. “Sayaka, it feels like I’m gonna do the other thing again...” 

“That’s good!” Sayaka replied happily, knowing the feeling all too well. “It’s supposed to feel like that. Just go with it, okay?” 

Kaede groaned, used to usually stopping right there, feeling weird to continue, but didn’t stop fingering herself. In fact, she picked her finger’s pace up, sighing as the pressure and pleasure increased inside her.

Sayaka slowed down her pace slightly, switching temporarily to just focusing on her clit, each lazy roll with her thumb across it making her inner walls clench around the fingers inside her, body lighting up from the sensations. She imagined Kaede was feeling exactly the same way, the girl’s high pitched moans next to her a good indication of that. 

“Hngh, it feels so good to actually keep going,” Kaede said, “It didn’t feel the same when I stopped and went back to it.”

“Keep going, Kaede, I can tell you’re almost there, now,” Sayaka whispered, the dirty talk both for her and for the other girl. “Just let yourself relax and come when you’re ready.” 

Pumping her own fingers slowly again, Sayaka brought herself right to her edge again, but didn’t let herself go over just yet. 

“A-ah, Sayaka, I’m gonna...”

“Good. Let’s come together, okay, Kaede?” 

Kaede only responded with a moan. “Okay, here it comes, I’m g-gonna- ah! Sayaka, I’m coming!”

She threw her head back onto the pillow with a scream, her fingers suddenly pumping wildly into her. Her scream turned into a gasp as a gush of her juices squirted over her hand and onto the sheets, and it was this that set Sayaka off. She whimpered as her own orgasm crashed over her, expecting the sudden gush from her own pussy, but making her no less excited about it. 

“F-fuck, Sayaka!” 

Riding the waves of pleasure of her own orgasm, hearing the girl beside her moan her name while in the throws of her own orgasm (her first squirting orgasm, no less), pushed Sayaka’s pleasure to last a little longer, before the pleasure finally began to dissipate. The moans and groans of both girls finally started dying down, replaced with sighs and pants.

With a sigh of content, Sayaka turned her head to the side, eager to see how Kaede was doing. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the other girl, her whole body flushed, breasts heaving, legs quivering.

“Hey, you did it,” Sayaka said, smiling as she met Kaede’s half lidded eyes. “How was it?” 

“That was amazing,” Kaede replied with a sigh. Sayaka rolled over so she could be closer to Kaede as the pianist brought her slick fingers to her mouth. Pink eyes meeting blue, Kaede made a show of licking her fingers clean for the other girl, who very much appreciated the sight. Once Kaede’s fingers were clean, Sayaka leaned up and placed a quick kiss on the girl’s lips. 

“So, are you still going to stop when you feel that feeling now?” 

Kaede nodded, laying her head back onto the pillow. “Nope, I’m gonna relax and just let it happen, now.”

Sayaka leaned in for another kiss to Kaede’s cheek. “Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
